


What Friends Are For

by queenofcheese



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendzone, Holding Hands, M/M, Swearing, again i dont know how to tag this, eliza is only mentioned a few times, everything i write is fluffly, its really short, kind of, like me, theres some swearing but not enough to change the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: "Being your friend is so tiring sometimes, Thomas. The things I have to do for you." James groaned as he lead his friend to the principal's office. "What kind of shit did you drag yourself into no-. Why are you smiling like that?""You said I was your friend."orJames manages to escape the friendzone without trying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was kind of based off an experience I had in middle school. 
> 
> So basically, I ended up with a free period and the school couldn't let me go home so I took "office practice" which was pretty much doing stuff like making copies and escorting people to the office when they were in trouble or something. Anytime I had to go get one of my friends, we'd like take the long way to the office so we could talk and whatnot.

James Madison was a good student. His teachers thought highly of him, he had been on the honor roll for as long as anyone could remember, and he was a pretty good addition to the school's stellar debate team. He had chosen to work in the office for his third period (his explanation was that it had offered volunteer hours and this kind of stuff would look good on his college application) instead of taking an extra math or science like most seniors.

It wasn't a boring class. James had taken the class with some freshman named Peggy and she made it everything _but_ boring. "So I still don't understand why Eliza won't tell me what's going on between her and this other chick. I won't tell anyone. Well, I'd tell you but you wouldn't tell anyone, right?" Peggy questioned, going through a social media of some sort. She was only taking the class to avoid taking a physical education course, not that she needed it anyway. 

"I'm sorry, what?" James looked up from the papers he was filing to address the freshman. "I wasn't really listening." He flinched when he heard an exasperated sigh come from the girl. It wasn't like he didn't want to listen to her. The drama between her friends and sisters was strangely entertaining. 

"Damn it, James! Now I have to start all over from the beginning." She stomped her foot to make her point and pouted. _Why was she so immature?_   James thought to himself.

"You really don't have to do that," James groaned. He almost leapt out of his seat when he heard the secretary call his name from her office. "You can tell me everything when I get back." He got up and made his way to the small office.

* * *

 

James sighed as he held a small paper in his hand, no bigger than the size of a post-it note, excusing Thomas Jefferson from class. The secretary didn't say what the problem was, just that "Jefferson needs to come see Mr. Washington as soon as possible."

It wasn't like James didn't like Thomas, in fact, that was the opposite of what he felt towards the other man. Thomas only saw him as a friend, someone who would always be there for him but James wanted to be more than a friend. It always pained him when he saw a new girl hanging onto Thomas' arm every week with the same lovestruck expression on their face. There was no way someone like Thomas was gay and even if he was, he sure as hell wouldn't like someone like James.

When he reached his dreaded location, he gave the paper to the teacher, making sure not to make eye contact with any of the students. He swiftly left as fast as he came in, not bothering to wait for Thomas to gather his stuff. He could have made it all the way back to the office if it weren't for someone calling his name behind him.

"You could have waited for me back there, rude," Thomas said as he caught up with James. His voice made the shorter man shiver. They were both from Virginia yet Thomas' southern accent was _far_ more drawn out. It was one of the things James absolutely _loved_ about the taller man. The way he talked always made him weak in the knees. Thomas could be cursing at James and he would still swoon.

"Maybe I wanted to leave you." James deadpanned, putting up a facade as he pushed his feelings aside.

"Wow, are you tired today or something? You're acting more bitchy than normal." Thomas joked, frowning when he didn't hear a chuckle from James. "'m kidding,"

"Being your friend is so tiring sometimes, Thomas. The things I have to do for you." James groaned as he continued to lead his friend to the principal's office. "What kind of shit did you drag yourself into no-. Why are you smiling like that?"

"You said I was your friend." Thomas grinned widely, his already perfect face somehow became better and James swooned.

"Yes, a friend." It hurt James' heart as he said the damned word. _Friend._ That's all he ever would be. _A friend._  He snapped out of the trance he was in when he felt something warm grasp his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Friends hold other friend's hands, right?" Thomas replied, his words soft and smooth like butter. 

James felt himself smiling like an idiot and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, they do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two works in two days. I'm on a roll  
> Creative criticism is always appreciated and you should totally check out my completely blank Tumblr; queenofcheese  
> ( this was so rushed im sorry, )


End file.
